Enclosed Tenderness
by Kuronosogi
Summary: Little Oz is out exploring and comes across Uncle Oscar's hammock. whilst little Gil is out searching for his devilish master and gets caught up in feels and fluffyness- a sweet short story that may cause cavities- set before abyss ENJOY :D


**I was bored so to celebrate the release of Retrace 92 - comin out tomorrow**

**and wanted to write a short fic on my favorite pairing- i'm not good with writing **

**but this idea sprung to mind and just had to share it **

**soo quickly before you read- this is purely cute, fluffy, sweet, warm, honey glazed **

**sweetness- no yaoi wat so eva- i leave that to the pros**

**also this is set before Oz's coming of age ceremony so its a young Oz and Gil **

**(probably 13 years old i donno) **

**sooo yeah no adult Gil - who is really hot by the way- which is the main reason**

**why i cant write a yaoi cos just imaging Gil all sweaty and shirtless is jus GAAAH! NOSEBLEED**

**...**

**On with the fic please review or message or call me or skype me we can be friends - Uhwah im soo lonely :'(**

**ENJOY ! :D**

"Quick Gil! Before Uncle Oscar gets back"

"Master we should really stay inside, its getting dark"

Oz ignored his servant as he ran out to the garden, it was still light out, but the sky was turning pinky, orange suggesting that the sun was ready to set. Oz smiled as he looked into the horizon 'this is perfect... now if I can just find the -! there it is' his eyes widened in excitement as seeing the fabric tied between the two trees.

Gil was close in suite as he chased his master.

"Master..." he called "where are you?" Gil looked around the acres of grass and trees searching for any slight movement -Oz had always run off, leaving Gil to find him, so his senses had improved overtime- and like an owl spying its pray. Gil's head snapped to the left as he heard someone struggling.

"Master? What are you-"

"BOO"

"WAH! *Oof*" the boy hit the earth with a thud "master what are you doing in there?"

"hahah your face hehe O and it's called a hammock Gil" Oz slumped back into the thin fabric and he was gone

"well shouldn't you get of there, it doesn't look safe" concerned Gil as he dusted the dirt from his sailor boy clothes looking at the bent trees

"quit worrying and get in"

"Master this is no time for fooling around Uncle Oscar will be back any minute"

"..."

"Master? Are you listening" he looked at the bump in the hamock. He could not see his master as the sides shielded Oz like a cacoon. "Master are you listening" he shook the hamock making it swing side to side. Causing the blonde catapillar to laugh.

as the Hamock stopped, Oz emerged "Haha that was fun, do it again" then he was gone

"Master this is no time- "

"thats an order, Gil" muffled the blonde

Gilbert sighed then pushed the hamock once again. The makeshift bed swung side to side, awarding laughs and 'weeees' and a lot of falling leaves as the trees holding the hammock shook effortlessly. The Hammock stopped then there was silence.

"Master?" Gil was concerned "Are you alright?" he approached the hammock and was suddenly welcomed with a 'Gottcha!' and a pair of arms slinging him into deep darkness. He felt something soft under him as his entire world was shifting from side to side. Eyes clenched shut but he felt someone beside him as he rocked back and forth. Gil opened his eyes and saw his master next to him, smiling mischevilously **very **close. Gil finally registerred that he was in the hammock .

"Eeeeep what the- why am I-" he shuffled and tried to get out but the entire thing shifted uncontollably at any given movement. Oz wrapped his hand around Gilbert's shoulder and slammed him back into the Hammock. "careful or else we'll fall out" laughed the blonde boy as he lied next to the panicked Raven.

Gil felt flusterred, he was outside- alone in the garden- with the master in a very small- very tight hammock. 'what if Oscars sees us... what is Miss Kate finds us- like this... I will get such a beating'. Thoughts interrupted-

"haha Gil you should relax" Oz lied next his servant. Not caring about how close they were as he looked up into the sky. with 2 people to fill the hammock- there were no walls blocking his view instead the world was clearer to see.

"Master we should be getting ba-"

"Gil" interrupted the blonde. Slowly Oz slitherred his arm around his valet and cupped his hand behind his raven curls to form a human pillow "Just relax" he finished as he pulled his servant into a comforting embrace. Gil didnt know what to do. He felt like Oz's teddy bear used to keep him safe through the night as comfort for his master... Only... Oz was comforting Gil. he could smell his masters warm breath against his cheek. And his strong, slim arms aound his torso and spine, realising that he was trapped, bounded within his masters arms as their chests pressed lightly against eachother. Gil could feel his master's hearbeat; calm and slow- whilst his own was loud, racing against his rib cage but Gil stayed silent, knowing full well that he couldn't escape so instead he relaxed and curled into Oz.

Secretly Oz smiled as he sensed the affect he was making on his cute servant. As an extra tease he rested his chin on Gil's crown and intertwined his legs around the other (as Gil was much smaller than him- he was easy to contain) this earned Oz a blush from his servant- he only wished he could see it clearly as Gil looked so cute when his cheeks turned red. Gil felt his master relax and overtime Gil sighed, thinking 'One day I will protect him, shelter him but for now I want to stay like this and remember this'.

**Present in current times with adult Gil with teen Oz **

**Oz:** "Gil we've done this before"

**Gil**: "Yeah in the hammock, i remember it like it was yesterday"

Gil cradling Oz in bed at the Rainsworth mansion

Gilsenses that Oz feels uncomfortable

**Gil:** "whats wrong?"

**Oz:** "It feels weird the other way round"

**Gil:** "Haahaa... well now you know how i felt"- Gil's arms tighten around Oz- "and don't think you'll be getting away"

**-Later at Night in the past - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Oscar-sama!" called the maid

"have you found them-"

"ssshh" she pointed to the hammock

ends with Oscar smiling as he watched the two most important people lying asleep side by side under the moonlight.

**xD GEE-AH! the feels sooooooo watdu ya tink- shuld i stop, pack up and jump of a bridge or be proud that i've accomplished something for once. **

**let me noz - TTFN :D**


End file.
